The MCG MB-CCOPis dedicated to making NCI-sponsored cancer treatment, prevention andsymptom- control studies available to cancer patients and patients that are at risk for cancer in the CentralSavannah River Area (CSRA)which consists of 13 East Georgia counties and 3 West Central South Carolinacounties. The patient base in this cachment area has historically been about 40% African-American with an increasing small percentage of Asian and Hispanic patients. Affiliates are located in Northeast Georgia, Aiken, SC, and the AugustaVA Medical Center (locatd next to MCG). The incidenc of cancer in the African-American population is well-documented to be higher in proportion to the population as comparedto whites. Byoffering clinical trials from a variety of research bases covering multiple cancer sites, patients seen for cancer care at MCG and affiliates have made available to them the latest in cutting edge research. Add to that the new Cancer ResearchCenter that hasjust opened at MCGand patients in the area have the finest cancer care available. At present, there are 19adult treatment trials, 15pediatric treatment trials with 1 pediatric cancer control trial and 13prevention and symptom-control trials open to accrual. Eligible patients for treatmentand symptommanagementtrials are approached at their doctor visits to ascertain interest in participation. Depending on the prescribed methods of recruitment for eachprevention study, healthy individuals may be recruited through advertisements, flyers, word of mouth, etc. (e.g. smoking cessation study). The Medical College of Georgia's MB-CCOPand its affiliates offer the latest cancer clinical trials sponsored by the Natonal Cancer Institute for cancer treatment, prevention and symptom management. Thesetrials offer accessto the latest developments in cancer prevention and treatment to patients living in east central and northeast Georgia, west central South Carolina, veteransservedby the Augusta VA Medical Center, as well as the medically underserved in our region.